


In the Wreckage

by sailorshepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshepard/pseuds/sailorshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The battle for the galaxy had been fought and won. Now was the aftermath,"</p>
<p>Garrus finds Shepard after Priority Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wreckage

The battle for the galaxy had been fought and won. Now was the aftermath, and before they could rebuild, they had to clean up the destruction left by the reaper forces. First they dug through and cleared the rubble. Looking for survivors, but mostly looking for the bodies of those who gave their lives in the fight, so that those still alive could have closure. That's one of the reasons Garrus had volunteered to dig through Earth's rubble. He selfishly engulfed himself so that he could find her.  
Every cry for help they heard, every half dead being they found, he wished was her, his Shepard, his wife, but after two weeks of digging and searching they had not found her alive.  
He had told her once how he always expected the worst of things and was often pleasantly surprised when things turned out ok, but the one time he allowed himself hope, it was slowly and painfully crushed. Now he turned to the dead to find her. So many broken bodies and crisp figures had the found as the searched for survivors and every time he did not see her face he was relieved.  
Now he and Vega were exploring a patch of earth where a price of the Citadel had fallen. Dead humans laying in piles on the large chunk of space debris. There was one body in particular that stood out. They laid alone, separate from the other staggering amount of humans remains found in the wreckage. The body more damaged, the face burned beyond recognition as if they had been standing to close to an explosion. The body was broken and crushed, the soldiers arm melted to their body. They appeared to be a woman only going of the small size of the body in general.  
Vega scrunched his nose and went to the body to look for some sign of identification. He pulled at a chain around the neck. To mangled dog tags and a distorted circle of gold. He squinted at the printed letter, trying to make at the melted words before tossing it to Garrus.  
"Here Scars, you try to make that out." Garrus did, he ran a gloved thumb over the lettering trying to make out the name but it was beyond recognition, he turned his attention to the ring. A simple human wedding band, it's out side melted in a way that caused it's shape to skew. He turned the ring and his stomach tightened. He was going to be sick of he was going to faint. His world crashed down around his shoulders as he stared at the ring with empty eyes. Rereading in vain to see if the words changed. He took a staggering step backwards before he fell back, sitting on a large jutting piece of rubble. James turned around from the body, visible concern for his friend on his face. He made two quick steps towards Garrus, at his side ready to help. He saw Garrus vacant stares and the ring held to tight in the alien's grasp. James pulled the band from the other man, and turned it in his fingers to read the inscription himself. 

_'There's no Shepard without Vakarian' ___

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction ever, very short just a one shot me and my friend thought up while we were talking, I had said how I can't wear rings I'm always afraid I'll lose them, even if I got married if probably where my rings on a necklace.


End file.
